Dragonite Book 1
by Rukia45
Summary: It's about dragons who have a female killer on the loose and he's among the DHQ members!


**Dragonite**

**By: A.K. Carney**

_**I dedicate this story to my 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__** grade Language Arts teacher and to my delicate family.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Race**

Above the trees birds chirped happily with the trees peacefully waving their leaves in the wind. Suddenly, two dark figures flew by; startling the birds and the trees waved their leaves violently. One dragon that was in the lead had rectangular glasses with horns that slightly curved forward, scale-hair waving in the wind. His scale-bangs blew upwards from the wind. His black tie flapped by his side. There was a dragon right on his tail. This one had sunglasses with demon-like eyes peering over the top. His horns curved forward a bit more than his competitor. He has smoother and flatter scale-hair and a long strand of the hair going down right in the middle of the right side of the sunglasses. His scale-hair was flying in the air and bounced each time he flapped his wings.

The race went on as the one with sunglasses said, "Ha, you'll never and I mean NEVER win, Zatsu!! For once, I'll beat you at flying!" The dragon called Zatsu replied with no hesitation, "I wouldn't depend on that, Zuki!" Zatsu gasped when he saw Zuki easily pass him and in front of him.

Soon, the two landed on the ground as Zuki began to chant, "I win, I win, I win…" Zatsu sat there glaring at Zuki until they heard another dragon landing. The two spun around and saw Zuki's younger sister, Yuma. "Kokurimatsuzukima, big bro, don't brag," said Yuma in a gentle voice.

Yuma was an average dragon, twins with Nari (her full name is Latsunmakirunarita) and very intelligent. Her scale-hair formed bangs over that nearly touches the middle of her huge eyes, triangular glasses set upon her scaly nose. Her hair wasn't tied up for she lost her ribbon that morning. A gentle breeze lifted the bangs to reveal eager eyes.

"Hatamuchizakayumana, why did you come?" asked Zuki. Feeling dizzy, Zatsu commented, "How do you remember each other's name?" Ignoring what he just said, Zuki repeated himself, "Hatamuchizakayumana, reply, answer me." "Umm…I don't know how to explain…" Yuma's voice trailed off at her last word. "What? I can't hear you, you're mumbling," Zuki took a step closer to his sister when another dragon appeared, still folding his wings when he spoke, "She came because I called."

"Professor Zamatsuchi Chatsun?" asked Zatsu and Zuki in unison. At first sight, Yuma blushed. The professor is no older than Zatsu nor Zuki. However, he's taller than most of his friends, not including the horns. His horns curved backwards like a slide and the tip curving forward a bit. His scale-bang's sides spread in front of his eyepiece which makes him look like a professor. His eyepiece was attached to a thin, long chain that was attached to a strong white clip. The clip was secure to his striped tie. The tip of the tail, unlike the others around him, had scale-hair medium-sized curling a little.

The scale-hair at the tip of the tail only grows on males, but only on matured ones. It's kind of like male people growing beards for mustaches. Because of this, many females are attracted to the professor, including Yuma.

"Oh, Professor Chatsun," said Yuma, face pure red. "You're excused, Yuma," Professor Chatsun said. "Oh, that reminds me," Yuma spoke again but was interrupted by Professor Chatsun. "I said you're excused Yuma." His gentle tone of voice didn't change. "But, don't you need a guide back?" "My deepest apologies, but I must repeat myself; you're excused Yuma," the professor repeated himself, the gentle voice starting to have a lack of impatience. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Yuma and flew off, face redder than before.

"Anyway," said Professor Chatsun, "number one; don't call me by my first name. Number two; I came here because I saw your other sister, Nari, with that Hayato guy again. Hayato was Nari's boyfriend who is hated and was suspected by Zuki. "Hello, forgetting about someone," a voice rain in the air.

"Oh, Zatsu, how nice to see you," smiled Professor Chatsun. Zatsu hung his head down, knowing that Professor Chatsun isn't worth talking to if he's going to behave that way. He flew off as Professor Chatsun flew off with Zuki, leading him to Nari.

Shouting pierced the air Nari broke tears. Nari had horns that curved backwards, almost touching the back of her head. She had two thick strips of scale-bangs that went right behind her eyes. Her eyes had an angel's look in them, long eyelashes with dark mascara that she was born with, giving her the beauty.

Zuki was especially proud of his sister for her beauty, but was always overprotective. He is the same with her twin, but more careful to Nari. "I told you, stay away from Hayato!" shouted Zuki. Tears welled up in Nari's eyes. "Sorry, Zuki. I…I…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Suddenly, Hayato appeared. He had scale bangs that stuck out like spikes, sunglasses perched on his nose with gentle eyes peering over them. In a sharp tone, Hayato said, "Keep cool, Zu." This angered Zuki even more. "No!" Zuki continued shouting. "Don't 'Zu' me! She's my younger sist3er, and I'll protect her, knowing you!"

Hayato backed up a bit, but then sat next to Nari, putting a claw around her shivering body then held her close. "Protect her from what, Zu? Love? Besides, she wants me." Zuki sighed and said in a calmer tone, "Fine, but I warn you, Nari, he's not the dragon you'll want to love."

Zuki left and saw Professor Chatsun, waiting for him. "Aww..." he began. "Poor Zuki couldn't get Nari." There was a moment of silence, Zuki glaring piercingly at Professor Chatsun. The professor was still smiling when he said, "I sent a messenger for you!"

"Huh?" Zuki cocked his head to the side. Professor Chatsun laughed, "Your first mission, genius! Anyway, right to the instructions; there is a black legendary dragon that I know of, deadly. She can blow up a place up a ration of 92,654.8 miles around and also hard to find. What you need to do is to stop her. The only way to do that is to gain trust, but as I said earlier, she's extremely hard to find. She is built up with speed and strength. Her weakness is defense but to cover that up, she'll continuously attack you if you come near."

Another moment of silence. "I'll go," Zuki finally said. Professor Chatsun smiled and said in a cheery tone, "Good luck!"

**Chapter 2:**

**Professor Chatsun?!**

The professor dragon flew in the air in the search of something. Finally, looking at the ground, something caught his eye. Professor Chatsun took a sharp turn and dropped down to the ground, landing with a hard thump. He found Zuki, mortally wounded on the ground. "Z…Zuki, what had occurred?" "I…I saw her…but she ran off destroying me…and…" Zuki fainted unable to finish his sentence.

"…And I never left!" an eerie female voice spoke from behind Professor Chatsun. A black dragon emerged from the darkness of the trees. She had a glare that could kill, black scale-hair and bangs that reached down behind the eyes; horns that went straight upwards with a smaller branch of it sticking out of it from the bottom.

_Those blood-thirsty eyes…!_ Professor Chatsun thought and said aloud, "It's her!!" An eerie silence split the air. "So," Professor Chatsun began, "you've come…but why here?" A deep laugh came from the dragon. "I'm surprised you've almost as tall as me!"

The professor smiled. "Well!" he sighed with pride. Suddenly, the black dragon came at him with incredible speed, biting him in the neck. She released Professor Chatsun from her grip and watched him groan in pain. There were two bite holes with blood slowly streaming out of them. He then puffed his cheeks with air and opened his mouth. A large jet of red and orange fire came out, hitting his opponent directly. When the fire subsided, piles of dead skin lie on the ground where the black dragon once stood. _She shed her skin! _Professor Chatsun thought.

25 minutes later, Professor Chatsun stood there, wounds covering his body and his eyepiece cracked. His eyes were half-closed from pain, growing weaker and weaker by the moment. His thoughts were messed up and couldn't think of what was occurring at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted from the familiar voice, "Give up!" The black dragon laughed again. "You're already half dead."

The legendary black dragon puffed her cheeks sucking air in. "Now say good-bye!" Black flames emerged from her open mouth, rapidly moving toward Professor Chatsun. The professor lowered his head and thought; _So this is the end…_

A figure jumped right in front of him, groaning in pain as the black flames hit him. These flames are the strongest kind, but seeing how young the black dragon was couldn't kill in one hit but is still lethal. The dragon that stepped in to save Professor Chatsun skidded across the land, smoke rising here and there from the body. "Zuki!" shouted the professor in shock.

Zuki lie there shivering in pain. He whispered in a shivering voice, "I…am sorry, Professor." After those words he fainted again but Professor Chatsun knew, if Zuki isn't treated immediately he could die. The black dragon seemed to have tears welling up. "Ha!" she said. "Little Zu-zu there jumped in to save your life!" While she spoke the professor dragon was scooping Zuki onto his back. "I'll return soon," he said. "I highly doubt that for the next time we meet, I'll be at your funeral."

Back at DHQ (Dragonite Head Quarters), both Zuki and Professor Chatsun were underneath blankets, resting peacefully. The two dragons who were looking over them were Nari and Yuma. Nari asked, "Do you think he's all right?" She looked at her brother as Yuma simply replied, "Of course! Professor Chatsun is never wrong!"

Nari, noticing Yuma blushing again just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yea, but even Professor himself in bad condition," said Nari, turning her head to look at the professor. He had a new eyepiece on now for the broken one was in the trash. Professor Chatsun tried to lift himself up but shivered in pain. "Ow…" he simply whispered, eyes squeezing tightly until the pain subsided.

"Ah!" whined Yuma. "Don't move, Professor! You're hurt!" Zamatsuchi raised his head and fixed his eyepiece. "I never knew I'd be in such bad condition." Yuma brought out water and pills. "Take these and drink plenty of water," Yuma said.

After swallowing the pills, Professor Chatsun thanked Yuma. Her face turned bright red as she thought, _He thanked me! He thanked me! HE THANKED ME!!_

Nari stood from her sitting position and said, "I'm going on a walk." Yuma swung her head around with lightning speed and said in a calm tone, "Okay, but be back in thirty minutes. I need help in carrying Kokurimatsuzukima to a more comfortable spot." "Alright, Hatamuchizakayumana," said Nari. Yuma stuck her snake-like tongue out and said, "Latsunmakirunarita, you better listen to your fraternal twin!" Nari laughed and said, "You're .3 seconds older than I am, jerk."

Professor Chatsun smiled and asked, "How do you guys memorize one-another's name?" Nari smiled back and said, "I don't know. It must run in the family." Professor Chatsun rested into a catnap. Yuma very quietly said, "I think the medicine is kicking in."

An hour passed and there was no return of Nari. "Oh, dear, where is my twin?" asked Yuma as she went toward the door. "No," Professor Chatsun stopped her in her tracks. "I'll go. I feel better and need fresh air anyway." Yuma nodded, "Be careful, then." Professor Chatsun followed Nari's tracks that went on for a while. Suddenly, something caught his eye where the tracks ended. There were other tracks next to Nari's, bigger so must have been a male. His eyes slowly went up and nearly shouted. "No!" His words were no louder than a whisper. "NARI!" he finally shouted. Nari lie there, dead in the middle of the tracks. He ran toward her and nudged her. "Nari! Nari!" He sat there in misery, head hanging low as he whispered quietly again, "Nari…"

**Chapter 3:**

**The Killer of All Female Dragons**

There was a white marble cross in the ground where Nari was buried. Her full name was carved in there; Latsunmakirunarita Bantori. In the second column wrote; Caring twin, friend, and sister. Fresh-picked flowers lay right in front of the cross where Nari's head was underground. Zatsu, Zuki, Professor Chatsun, Hayato, and Yuma were the last dragons there. Zuki went up to the cross and breathed on it, turning the outline into clear crystal. "Her favorite stone," he commented as Yuma went up next. She breathed at the top of the cross, turning it into a cap of gold on top of the crystal. "Her favorite color," she said with her voice shivering. Zatsu went up and breathed onto the words, turning them into silver. "'Silver is as good as Gold,' she used to say," he whispered. Professor Chatsun went up and breathed on the words as well, outlining it with amethyst. "Her birthstone," he said as he bowed his head. Hayato went last, breathing at the flowers, turning them into glass. "She loved things made out of glass. She thought that it was unique," he said in a quiet voice.

All four stood there looking at the cross and flowers. It was the least they could do for Nari. Yuma began crying and received a hug from her older brother, leaning her head on his muscular chest. This angered Zuki as he sharply thought, _Nobody makes my sister cry. Nobody makes my sister die!_

Zuki was quite protective of his sisters, especially Yuma because her inner self isn't too strong, making her cry easily. Now Nari's dead, so Zuki swore to himself that he will protect Yuma no matter what. He had tried to protect his parents but failed. Now the only family he had was Yuma. Tears stung his eyes but kept on telling himself that he had to be strong for his sister. He had to set a strong example for Yuma.

Professor Chatsun was watching the two and looked at them worriedly. Soon, he and Hayato were the only ones left. "Chatsun, how did she die?" asked Hayato. Professor Chatsun sighed, "Not even I know the answer…But it looks like we have another killer on the loose." Suddenly, Hayato laughed eerily. "You've just met the killer," he glared over his glasses. "I've been working with the dark dragon because she's my older sister and she told me…to kill you using Nari. I made my own plans; take advantage of my looks and go out with one female dragon at a time. Then, when the time is right, I kill them…simple as that!"

The professor dragon was smiling happily as he said, "Great to hear you confess! Zuki was right, wasn't he?" He continued to smile. "Why do you smile?" asked Hayato in an irritating voice. Still smiling, Professor Chatsun said, "Because the so-called Dark Lord is my girlfriend…she never meant to harm me…she was cursed by your spell that you put on her. Afterwards, you forced her to kill anyone you told her to kill. That's why that one other day she was teary-eyed at the end of our battle…the curse was wearing off so she continued to act like she was earlier but never took the final death blow on either of us. She let us go, knowing what she'd done and left, not wanting to see me from guilt and hated you for all that you've done to her."

Hayato grinned, "So, you found out!" The treetops swayed as a figure flew over it with absurd speed. The dark dragon landed right beside Professor Chatsun and growled at her younger brother. "I came as fast as I could, Zamatsuchi! Now, Hayato, get away from him!" Hayato sarcastically bowed and said in the same tone of voice, "As you wish, your Majesty." After that, Hayato took off in a hurry. Even though he didn't show it, he might have been a little frightened.

"Yoru, you've made it," Professor Chatsun said. The black dragon smiled, "I try to be on time once in a while." Yoru then turned to the cross. She whispered, "Oh, Nari. Forgive me for what I've done in the past…You're my best friend, you know…" and with that, Yoru went up to the cross and breathed all over it. The whole thing became shiny and the gifts that the others put on it shined as well. She forced a gentle laugh out, "You loved shiny things, right?" And then, suddenly, Yoru collapsed to the ground, crying quietly. Professor Chatsun knelt beside her and put a claw around her shoulders to comfort her. "What's done is done," he gently whispered to her in a comforting way.

**Chapter 4:**

**Yoru's Revenge**

Professor Chatsun suffered to keep Yoru down. Calming her down was a harder job to do even though you try to keep her mind off Hayato. Growling, Yoru sprang into the air, dodging every move that Professor Chatsun made. "You can't catch me at such rage!" shouted Yoru, a thin string of smoke floating up through her nostrils. "Please, calm down," Professor Chatsun shushed.

Still, Yoru wouldn't calm even a bit. Finally, Professor Chatsun sucked in just a little bit of air, transformed it to oil, and summoned fire from deep in his chest. He saw flames emerge from his mouth, Yoru jumping in shock. She stopped moving and to seem to calm down. "Okay," Professor Chatsun sighed. "Let's start over; what's wrong?"

Yoru didn't reply for a long time and then roared, summoning another dragon, sapphire body and green eyes; scale-hair so dark blue that it was easily mistaken as black, horns that went straight up then bent backwards at one point, eyes dark underneath, ate sweets, tattered wings (signs of battle,) and large talons that can claw one's head off in one strike.

"Hey, Z," Yoru said, bowing. She glared at the professor dragon and he flinched at her glare. He bowed, too, for the knew that the glare meant, "Follow my lead; don't do anything of your own unless told. Do as I do." The female dragon named "Z" approached them and bowed back, dipping her head low.

"Yoru, my friend, it's been a while," she said. Her features didn't seem to make such a voice for it was soft, gentle but firm. "Yoru," she spoke again. "Please explain what my occupation here to the eye-pieced boyfriend of yours."

Yoru bowed again and turned to Professor Chatsun. "Listen carefully," Yoru began. "This is Z. Nobody really knows her real name, a good mystery, but anyway what she is basically a detective. She solves cases that had never been solved. In other words, the best of the best. Her fighting skills are greater than mine. Her fire is able to combine together known as '_Fire of the Demons.'_ This is when black, blue, red, orange, green, and even the dark flame that I use are combined. Nothing is able to survive this fire. She is the master of flames, ruler of the island across our border, and goddess of all elements. As a goddess, she is able to appear on this land as a different-looking and different-named dragon. What I'm trying to say is that nobody knows her real face or real name. But today, we are very lucky. Here in Dragonite, Goddess 'Z' has come with her real features."

When she finished, Yoru dipped her head so low that her snout was less than an inch from the ground. Professor Chatsun did the same as Z came over and brushed a wing on his head. He heard a gasp from Yoru of shock. Clueless of this gesture, Professor Chatsun kept his head down. "You may rise," she said. Z turned at Yoru's direction and said, "You, too, my friend." Yoru raised her head and smiled at Professor Chatsun.

Z smiled at him, too, putting a talon on his wing. "This may hurt a bit," warned Z. She yanked a piece of membrane from Professor Chatsun's wing. To him, the plucking of the membrane was just like a strand of hair yanked from your head.

"Good," Z said, observing the piece of membrane. "Perfect lining, coloring healthy, no signs of any sickness, and has no sign of deoxyribonucleic acid that I was looking for." Professor Chatsun's eyes opened wide. "You actually remember all that scientific stuff."

Yoru snapped her head at him with a glare. "Peace, Yoru," Z said calmly. She waved her dark blue scale-hair and looked at him with a gentle smile, head cocked a little to the side. "Well, as a detective and goddess of _elements,_ I tend to love science." Professor Chatsun blushed with embarrassment. "I apologize," he said dumbly.

"Yo!" a familiar voice called from above. "What are you guys doing down there?" Everybody looked up to see Konzo Chontsuma, a blonde dragon with daisy-yellow scales. Just one glance at Z made him bow deeply. "I…" he stammered. "I never expected your presence for today. I apologize for such a rush, but I must ask; have you found out anything about the homicide that happened to my cousin?"

Z smiled and said, "It wasn't a real homicide. It was all a fake. Your cousin pretended to be murdered by creating a corpse doll and played the role as the murderer. The only reason why she did so is because she wanted to escape to Dragonite but was very unsuccessful. Anyway, she's in the hospital on this very land as we speak. She is probably asleep."

Konzo bowed so deeply that Professor Chatsun could have sword that Konzo was kissing the ground. He opened his velvety wings, the shadow gently colored yellow. He took off with the same colored shadow that his wings made like a piece of yellow glass reflecting on the ground.

"Very unexpected," commented Professor Chatsun. "Now, can we get to the point where we capture Hayato? You know the killer of all females?" Z sighed and looked upon him with angelic eyes. "You must understand, young one," she began, "that we cannot jump on to conclusions that quickly. It will take time until we can…" She stopped and saw that Yoru and the professor were gone. Sighing, Z followed them into the sky and began to call out where Hayato's current location was…_in the park with Zuki's last sister Yuma…_

Everybody sped up especially Professor Chatsun when he heard this. At the park was a small clearing where everyone was allowed to do anything besides blowing fire; too dangerous because it may set the park on fire. The three saw Yuma with Hayato, sitting in a patch of grass together. Z decided it was best for her to stay in the sky so nobody would notice her.

Professor Chatsun ran toward them at full speed. "No, Yuma!" he shouted. Yuma stopped talking to Hayato and turned her head so sharply that her glasses nearly fell off her snout. "What is wrong, Professor?" she asked.

Hayato glared at him. _"He's going to blow my cover!" _he thought. Acting quickly, Hayato gave Yuma a peck on the cheek. Yuma turned her head back around, face red. "H—Hayato," she whispered. "Yes, my love is now dedicated to _you._"

"No, don't fall for it!" Professor Chatsun shouted. Yoru came up from behind him and found Hayato sitting in the grass with a look in his eye. "Oh, Yoru," he said as if he was reciting a romantic poem which made her disgusted. "Only if you were my love; I had my eyes on you for a long time, my dear. I am truly devoted to you."

Yuma cocked her head at him in awe. "I'm sorry, but I love someone else," Yuma had said. "Besides, Yoru _should_ accept your offer." Suddenly, Professor Chatsun had an idea. He beckoned Yoru over and she excused herself in a rude manner.

"What is it?" Yoru demanded. Professor Chatsun smiled, "We're over. I dump you. We are no longer connected." Yoru's eyes widened. "_What?_" He continued to smile and continued to tell her his plan, "I break up with you for now so it won't be so bad. Okay, my plan is to catch Hayato in the act. You go out with him for a while and Z would keep a sharp eye on you. I know how powerful you are and I'll give you a pill that can withstand any spell only for 24 hours every time you go out with him. Your strength will be able to keep him on his claws for a while until we arrive which would be very quickly. Then, Z will be able to weaken him enough in her element cage so you can either make the death blow, banish him from Dragonite, or send him to the 15 Wise Elder Court. Those dragons are the elderly ones and the wisest, each about 10,000 years old. Anyway, we are going to catch him right-handed."

Yoru finally agreed to this and made herself look cute. "All right, I'll go out with you, forgiving the past." Hayato grinned. "7 tonight, movie, on me?" he asked. Yoru smiled and nodded. She looked at Professor Chatsun and smiled. _This is going to turn out well…very well._

**Chapter 5:**

**Kawaiirin Marruno**

A new girl had come in to stay. She was tall, green, large wings, horns that curved beautifully, scale-hair down to her wingtips when they folded, and thick scale-bangs that went down the sides of her face. Even her eyes seem to have the same perfection as the rest of her body. She walked toward the group of dragons at DHQ. "Hi," she said, introducing herself first. "I am Kawaiirin Marruno but you can just call me Kawa." Zuki sighed after he saw her.

Kawa looked at him with confusion. "Is there something wrong, Kokurimatsuzukima?" Everybody was shocked. Did she just say Zuki's full name with no problem? "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, opening her wings. The outside of her green wings were normally dull, but the inside was a beautiful shade of green that everyone favors implanted with light-green jewels smaller than a centimeter everywhere. Everybody except Yoru gasped. "I am Goddess Element's companion, the servant and messenger. I have come to join Dragonite to see if this land of dragons is—how should I put this?—_worthy_."

Everyone was very quiet, staring at the newcomer. Finally, Zatsu stepped up and said, "Guys, where are our manners? Look, a _messenger_ from a _goddess._" Everyone turned their attention to Zatsu who was standing there on his hindquarters, spreading out his wings in glory. He went back down and said, "Unless you want the goddess to find out that we're not _worthy._"

That was the switch. DHQ then became a hotel for Kawa. She seemed very pleased and kept on saying that she's just a messenger, not of royalty but everyone refused. Soon, Kawa was able to settle down and let them speak.

Zuki stepped up first, wiping his scale-hair piece that fell on his face. "I am Bantori Kokurimatsuzukima, but everyone calls me Zuki for short," he said. Hayato, who dared to show his face at the DHQ in front of Chatsun and Yoru after all he had done. Peeking over his sunglasses, he messed with his tie and said, "I am the _handsome_ Hatchimaru Hayato." Everybody paused for Nari to go, but then remembered. Chontsuma came up and said, "I am Konzo Chontsuma, the younger brother of Zatsu who will say his full name for you." Yuma came up and bowed, saying, "I'm Hatamuchizakayuma, one of the two…one of the siblings of Bantori Kokurimatsuzukima. Everybody calls me Yuma for short." Next up was Zatsu who pushed up his rectangular glasses and let his sharp scale-bangs dangle from between his horns. "I am, as my brother had said, Konzo Zatsu, but my full name is Razatsumatchi." Last but not least, Professor Chatsun walked up, fixing his eyepiece up again and fixed its clip on his striped tie. "I am _the_ Professor Chatsun, the one who does the 'scientific' stuff around here."

Kawa stood up and bowed to everyone in front of her. "May I ask a favor?" she asked politely. Everyone nodded. "Can you guys go into groups if you are somehow related even if you are an in-law or blood-related. I will ask not to group up with people who are going out and not married may not line up together."

Zuki took Yuma to one corner and Chontsuma lined paired up with his older brother, Zatsu. Everybody else went to different corners or at least five feet apart from one-another. Kawa's ears went down. "Oh, so there's only two of the Bantori family left. What happened to Latsunmakirunarita?"

Professor Chatsun was about to say something, but then Hayato's glare stopped him. "We're not quite sure, but she died just a couple of days ago," he said instead. Hayato and everybody else nodded in consent.

Kawa looked at them and said, "Are you guys _sure_ that she's dead?" Everybody looked at one-another with curiosity. Kawa smiled and said, "Nari, come out of hiding, dear." From the door, wrapped in bandages, came Bantori Latsunmakirunarita, who was believed to be dead.

"Wait," Zatsu said, stopping everybody from running toward her. "We _buried_ her. We put her to _rest_. How do we know that Kawa isn't an enemy?" After a moment of silence, everyone laughed.

When he saw that nobody was approving to this, he just went in to join the others in comforting Nari. Just in case, Professor Chatsun told Chontsuma to fly with Yoru to see the grave, apologize to the god and goddess that protected the dead, and exhume the grave.

Hayato stood in the back, shocked with wide eyes. _"No,"_ he thought. _"No, this is…is…_impossible_!"_ Still in the shock state, Kawa went up to him with wings perfectly folded, "Why don't you go up to her…Hayato?"

The memory dragon opened then closed his mouth, trying to get the words out. "She's my used-to-be girlfriend. I…I want her to see me first." Kawa nodded her head but deep inside her, she wasn't buying even one word that he said.

Nari walked up to Hayato with cold eyes. "Well?" she said, giving him _the glare._ "I missed you," he said in a quiet voice. Nari's cold eyes turned warm and hugged him. "Me, too," she whispered. Zuki gently pushed everybody out of the room and kept on saying, "Give them some privacy guys."

Hayato used his special ability as a memory dragon and erased every memory of her being "killed" by him and replaced it with the memory of a flying crash. He continued to hug her. "How…how did you…leave me?" he asked. Nari froze at the question. "I'm not sure, but I think that I was flying to somewhere, I don't remember," Nari paused to think it through. "Then, I crashed into something really, really hard and fire was blown above me. My wings weren't quick enough to protect my body to ward off the fire, but it didn't work."

He gently shushed her and glared upwards at Yoru who was at the doorway, glaring back. _"What have you done?!" _she said to him using telepathy. _"What do you think you're doing? How dare you replace her memories with something else…Your death awaits, Memory Dragon…It awaits and comes closer to you every minute that passes, it comes closer."_

**Chapter 6:**

**Dreams**

That night, Hayato was surprised to wake up several times having bad dreams about Yoru and his past. Every time he was near Nari, he always had the feeling that Yoru is staring at him, ready to killing him…After all, she _is_ the Death Dragon. Professor Chatsun, the Chemical Dragon, was hot on his trail, too. And he knew that even Kawa, the "Angel" Dragon, was figuring this whole thing out. Nari, the Love Dragon, is too caring to accuse someone like him, but Yuma the Dream Dragon, is most likely to find out sooner or later.

The same night, Nari was having bad dreams about her at outside with Hayato. She was taking a walk because she couldn't dare to see Professor Chatsun and Zuki wounded from some kind of battle. Then she saw Hayato grin cruelly, a jet of fire came out of his maw and instantly killed her. Nari sat up straight with sweat beading on her forehead. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep and decided to break up with Hayato starting from tomorrow.

Right across the hallway was Kawa, sitting in front of a glowing air ball with an image of Goddess Z. "Yes, master," she was saying. "Now," Z spoke quietly, "I am growing more and more suspicion against Hayato. His soul is ripped and Nari's return caused this. I need to find out more. Now, my dear, catch some shut-eye, okay? Good-night, little-one." Kawa bowed and stayed in that position until the ball disappeared.

Professor Chatsun was busy talking to Yoru with telepathy. _"What do you think? Should we tell Nari or Kawa?"_ he asked. There was a long moment of silence before Yoru replied, _"Kawa. We cannot trust Nari to keep it in. Besides, she won't believe us."_

The rest of the Bantori family was cuddled together. "I wonder where Nari is," Yuma said. "Shhh," her brother replied, pushing her head back down. "Sleep. You shouldn't be concerned about this." Yuma did what she was told and went to sleep.

Next morning, everybody had found out the truth about Hayato and Nari except for Nari. Many talked but most of them were questions:

"Why would he do that?"

"I can't believe that he dares to show his face in front of Professor and Yoru after they found out that it was him!"

"What a jerk!"

"I wonder how many girls he killed so far."

"Shhh! He's coming!" Everybody shushed and went to their normal states. "Oh, good morning, Hayato!" said Yuma in a cheery tone. Her expression showed a hint of hatred, but Hayato managed to ignore that.

"Now!" one of them shouted. Chains and rope looped around Hayato with Yoru ready to blow her strongest type of fire. "Admit! Admit! Admit!" everyone began to chant.

Nari came from her bed and saw Hayato pinned to the ground. Zatsu and Zuki grinned and said, "This is better," in unison. "Now you can admit it to your own true love," Professor Chatsun said. Yoru came by and whispered to the professor, "The grave wasn't there as if it never existed. His ability of Memory Dragon must have changed that and made the earth itself forget that there was something buried there."

This angered the chemical dragon, making him shout, "Admit it, you heartless _thing!_" Hayato then shouted desperately, "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I killed Nari! I killed six other girls! I ADMIT!! I ADMIT!!" Nari's eyes widened even more than before and ran off, crying. Before she was out of sight, Hayato restored her memories.

"You are under arrest," Kawa said. She came up and put a muzzle around his snout; a long chain tightened around his body to pin his wings down, and put a five-hundred ton ball chained to his tail right at the tip where it hurts if it is picked up that way.

**Chapter 7:**

**Good-Bye, Hayato**

Hayato was sent to the Court and they had decided that he was to be transferred to the land of elves where he able to work as an elf doctor's assistant to help take out their memory and study it so they know what the person had experienced, but only a copy so the memory isn't deleted from the original person's mind.

Everyone was heartless to see Hayato leave. Before boarding on the ship, Z came down from her heaven just to give him a wave. Her light reflected off his scales as his eyes widened with shock. He was still staring at her stunned by her view. The goddess disappeared as soon as the ship was out of sight.

Yoru turned to Professor Chatsun and said, "So is it all over?" The professor turned to face the black dragon and shook his head. "No," he said and then smiled. "It's all just the beginning. We still need to find out what Kawa is up to. She never sleeps, I know that as a fact and she's always acting as if she's _looking_ for something."

Leading Professor Chatsun away from the others, Yoru said, "I've been noticing that, too. I thought it was normal since she's from the world of Goddess Z's place, but actually _looking_ for something was kinda weird to me, too."

After about an hour after Hayato's departure, Yoru and Professor Chatsun told this to Yuma. "Tell your brother, but tell him to not tell anybody else!"

Yuma nodded and left, pulling Zuki away from the crowd. To cover them, Yoru and Professor Chatsun went in front of the other dragons and led them home. Everybody wouldn't stop talking about Hayato's crime. Hayato himself seemed guilty of what he had done, but Professor Chatsun thought of what he had done to Nari and all those other girls around Dragonite and watched him depart coldly. Yoru did the same except with a threatening look in her eyes.

Zuki came running to them as quick as possible. "Wait," he whispered to Yoru. "I've been noticing that, too. What could she be looking for?" Yoru shrugged and watched the others walk away, Kawa leading. She watched Zatsu run up to her with a cherry red face and spoke to her. Chontsuma went up and pried Zatsu away from the "honored guest." But however, as the sun dawned and everybody was cheery and happy, Yoru knew for a fact that something bad was about to happen hosted by Kawa.


End file.
